detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Thank You For Everything
Thank You For Everything: performed by Sayuri Iwata from episode 417 until episode 424. Lyrics English Saying there is no night that will not dawn is a lie I thought it's possible to live on my own Your smile even in my pain Got rid of it with your believing heart Unknowingly filling that hole being able to touch you Always so gentle I wanted to stop it So thank you for everything I'll be going on my way Reaching for what I want not worrying about what I've forgotten So I can't forget every time As we begin anew Thank you, my best friend For having the courage to stay by my side Meeting you at sunset, on the way home I'm not alone I began to think Thank you, for giving me your smiling face So dazzling, I didn't know where to look I believed you were not weak I don't want to lose the excitement in this moment So thank you for everything From here it's a new beginning Straight ahead showing forth my newfound strength So I can't forget every time Letting go of the pain Thank you, my best friend We can walk together So thank you for everything Protecting my dreams Always in the same place Never leaving me alone So I can't forget every time I'm not always alone Thank you, my best friend For always being there for me For always being there for me Rōmaji Akenai yoru nado nai nante uso de Hitori de ikite ikeru to omotta Kimi no egao wa itai ihodo shimikomu Suteta hazu no shinjiru kokoro ni Shiranai furi wo shite kureta kimi no Yasashisa zenbu uketometai so Thank You For Everything Ima ugokidashita Todokete hoshii yo wasurarenu kono omoi so I Can't Forget Everytime Kasane awasete hajimaru Arigatou My Best Friend Soba ni itekureru yuuki Kimi to deatta yuuyake kaerimichi Hitori janaitte omoi hajimeta Arigatou wo kureta kimi no egao ga Mabushi sugite me wo tojite koboreta Shinjiru koto wa yowasa nanka janai Ima kono tokimeki hanashitakunai so Thank You For Everything Koko kara kawari hajimeru massugu na michi nado nai to kidzuita tsuyosa mitsuketa so I Can't Forget Everytime tsunaidara hanasanai de arigatou My Best Friend Issho ni aruite yukeru so Thank You For Everything yume no owari wa Itsumo onaji basho de kieru to shite mo so I Can't Forget Everytime Itsumo hitori janai arigatou My Best Friend Itsumo kimi ga ita ne Itsumo kimi ga ita ne Kanji 明けない夜など　ないなんてウソで 一人で生きて　行けると思った 君の笑顔は　痛いほどしみこむ すてたはずの　信じる心に 知らないフリを　してくれた君の 優しさ全部　受けとめたい so Thank You For Everything 今動きだした 届けてほしいよ　忘られぬこの思い so I Can't Forget Everytime 重ねあわせて始まる ありがとう　My Best Friend 側にいてくれる　勇気 君と出会った　夕焼け帰り道 ひとりじゃないって　思い始めた ありがとうをくれた　君の笑顔が まぶしすぎて　目をとじてこぼれた 信じることは　弱さなんかじゃない 今このトキメキ　はなしたくない so Thank You For Everything ここから変わり始める 真っすぐな道などないと　気づいた　強さ見つけた so I Can't Forget Everytime つないだらはなさないで ありがとう　My Best Friend 一緒に歩いて行ける so Thank You For Everything 夢の終わりは いつも同じ場所で消えるとしても so I Can't Forget Everytime いつもひとりじゃない ありがとう　My Best Friend いつも君がいたね いつも君がいたね Category:Ending Themes